4 façons de se faire un Malefoy
by samie974
Summary: Harry depuis la fin de la guerre s'est quelque peu renfermé sur un autre soimême, il ne ressemble plus tout à fait au Harry Potter d'autrefois... De sombres cauchemars le hantent. Draco quand à lui n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa période de mangemort. Que p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, quoique j'aurais bien aimé que deux d'entre m'appertiennent. Mais je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient ceux de Madame J.K Rowling.

**Titre**: 4 façons de se faire un Malefoy

**Couples**: HPDM / RWHG...

**Résumé**: Harry depuis la fin de la guerre n'a plus d'objectif, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, Draco est là pour arrangez la situation.

**Remerciements**: A ma couz, jdconndrarry qui doit bientôt poster son histoire elle aussi, ze t'adore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi! A mes deux chouries, Aya et Chibis, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire! Et puis euh... ben à vous cher lecteurs, ben... rien! non non non, revenez! je veux que vous me lisez donc, voilà une nouvelle histoire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimez. Ah oui! Merci pour tous vos gentills reviews!

**Note de l'auteur**: Par contre je ne suis pas sûre d'être très régulière pour poster les différents chapitres de mon histoire. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance. Mais je vous aime quand même!bisoux

chapitre 1: _Tout commence par un concours._

'tain Harry, qu 'est-ce que tu fous? Râla Ron. Tu vas nous mettre en retard là, n'oublie qu'Hermione nous attend.

C'est bon ca va, j'arrive, laisse moi le temps de me mettre des fringues quoi!

Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean et un sweat gris, et rejoignit son ami Ron dans la cuisine.

Ça faisait 3 ans qu'Harry avait battu Lord Voldemort, 3 ans qu'il avait ce faux sentiment que tout allait bien, 3 ans qu'Harry était...mort!

Ses amis Ron et Hermione, ont tout fait pour l'aider à retrouver le moral et son sourire d'avant.

Aujourd'hui, il finissait ses études d'Auror.

Harry avait grandi, sa cicatrice avait disparu et les gens ne le dévisageaient plus autant qu'avant.

Durant la guerre, il s'était découvert des alliés, tels que Rogue, Parkinson ou même Zabini, qui est devenu le petit ami de Ginny depuis.

Lorsque Harry arriva à la cuisine, il trouva les deux tourtereaux Ginny et Zabini, ainsi que Ron et Hermione – ces deux là ne se quittaient presque plus.

Après avoir avalé un rapide petit déj, confectionné par Mme Weasley, ils partirent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse.

À peine arrivés, les garçons se voient entraînés par les filles dans les magasins de vêtements: elles devaient choisir des robes de soirée pour les fiaçailles de Ginny (qui ne savait pas elle-même que cette soirée allait être sapéciale!).

Ron tu penses quoi de cette robe? Demanda Hermione, en sortant de la cabine d'essayage avec une superbe robe à bustier, bleue.

WOUAAAH, bouche bée Ron resta là, à la contempler d'un oeil torve.

RON, ferme ta bouche sinon tu risque de gober une mouche! Tempêta Hermione. Alors tu en penses quoi!

Euh...tu...tu...tu es vraiment...euh...vraiment magnifique, finit-il par dire en devenant de pus en plus écarlate à chaque mot.

...Mer...merci beaucoup, bafouilla la principale intéressée.

Finalement, après avoir fait une dizaine de magasins et essayer une bonne demi-douzaine de vêtements (n/a: déjà je fais les magasins une dizaine de fois dans l'année! J'ai pas de patience moi!lol), Ginny, Hermione et les garçons sortirent enfin de cette folie shopping.

Heureux de leurs achats, les jeunes gens allèrent tous chez Fanfarôme, leur glacier attitré depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard.

Après avoir commandé glaces et autres rafraîchissements, ils se lancèrent dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire, le bal des anciens de Poudlard ou plutôt, le bal des Survivants de la Guerre Noire.

Harry, Ron, vous avez des cavalières pour le bal?

Hermione! Mais tu me choques, je croyais que tu venais avec moi et tu veux m'envoyer voir une autre fille!...Ben, si tu le veux, je ne dis pas non!

Harry riait sous cape pour ne pas blesser son amie, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter:

Mais tu sais Ron, qu'un ménage à trois ne me dérange pas trop, au contraire ça me donne quelques idées; le ton aguicheur d'Hermione et ses propos étonna tout le monde, et Ron encore plus que les autres, car il était devenu écarlate. Sur un ton plus sérieux, Harry, tu as trouvé une cavalière? EH OUI Ron, je viens au bal avec toi, et je te DEFENDS de chercher une autre fille.

Alors, Harry?

Harry essaya de trouver un autre suet de conversation mais voyant que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, il décida de répondre.

Ben...pour l'instant...j'ai peut-être...une fille?

Une fille! Harry, tu nous dis ça comme ça, presque comme si on t'y avait obligé! Mon pauvre!

Si t'as personne, ce n'est pas grave...mais on n'aurai jamais imaginé que le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant lui-même, n'aurait pas de cavalière! Lança Zabini sur un ton faussement indigné et surpris.

Ca c'est vrai, dit Ginny en riant. Les femmes et les jeunes filles de Sorcières Hebdo se damneront toutes pour t'accompagner!

Hé! Mais c'est une bonne idée ça! Renchérit Hermione. Et si on passait une annonce dans Sorcière Hebdo, une sorte de concours...

Ah oui! Toutes les lectrices pourront participer, et la gagnante accompagnera Harry au bal! Tremina Ron.

Depuis quelques minutes, Harry ne pouvait plus rien dire, mais en entendant parler de concours, il protesta:

Non mais, je ne vous ais pas demandé votre aide...

Mais pourquoi ce serait un coucours ouvert qu'aux filles! Dit Zabini, je connais des mecs qui seraient heureux d'accompagner Harry à cette soirée.

Oui mais est-ce que Harry voudra qu'on fasse cela pour l...

ARRETEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS LA! rugit ce dernier. J'en ai marre de vos blagues à la con!

Mais, Harry, ils ont tout à fait raison de faire ça! Dit une voix derrière lui.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi George. Harry, mon ami, on s'inquiète tous pour toi! On se demande même si tu as une sexualité, car tu as l'air frustré.

Ils rigolèrent tous, tandis que Harry virait au rouge.

Bon ça suffit, je me tire! Maugréat Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Et il s'en alla, ruminant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Franchement un concours! Quel idiot se présenterai? Et merde, il m'ont entraîné dans leur histoire maintenant...".

Déambulant dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la dernière phrase de Fred.

Une sexualité, il en avait eu une, justement.

A suivre.

Bon, voila le first chapter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'essayerai de mettre un peu moins de commentaires de ma part dans l'histoire (à ce qu'il paraît j'en met trop) mais si vous voulez pas que j'arrête dites le moi!

Ah oui et le plus important: LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWS! et JE VOUS AIME , mes chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Bisoux!

Samie974


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, quoique j'aurais bien aimé que deux d'entre eux m'appertiennent. Mais je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient ceux de Madame J.K Rowling.

**Titre**: 4 façons de se faire un Malefoy

**Couples**: HPDM / RWHG...

**Résumé**: Harry depuis la fin de la guerre n'a plus d'objectif, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, Draco est là pour arrangez la situation.

**Remerciements**: A ma couz, jdconndrarry qui a déjà posté son histoire (vous devirez aller la lire c'est vraiment géniale!), ze t'adore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi! A mes deux chouries, Aya et Chibis, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire! Et puis euh... ben à vous cher lecteurs, ben... rien! non non non, revenez! je veux que vous me lisez donc, voilà une nouvelle histoire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimez. Ah oui! Merci pour tous vos reviews! Que j'attends toujours avec impatience!

**Note de l'auteur**: Par contre je ne suis pas sûre d'être très régulière pour poster les différents chapitres de mon histoire. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance. Mais je vous aime quand même!bisoux

**Rating**: R mais ça changera bientôt! je vous promet

* * *

**Chapitre 2**: Secrets et résultats.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles fringues! ... Ah si! Je suis invité à ce stupide bal! Revoir tous les autres! ... Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mais je suis obligé, après tout je suis un Malefoy! ... ... pfuuuu ... un Malefoy ... un nom ... un simple nom! »

- DRACKICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Pansy! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton enthousiasme? Dit Draco après s'être assurer tout de même qu'il n'allait pas faire de crise cardiaque. (n/a: c'est qu'elle crie vraiment très très fort cette Pansy!)

- ­ Ben ... je t'ai vue et ... je voulais seulement te saluer! C'est tout!

- Tu m'as abordé d'un manière très peu discrète, en m'appelant DRACKICHOU, JUSTE POUR ME SALUER!

Pansy hocha de la tête d'un air vif pour montrer que c'était exactement ça.

- ... Aurevoir Pansy

Draco s'éoigna de celle qui s'était considérée comme son amie depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Mais ... mais, Drackichouuuuuuuuuuuuu, attends moi!

Elle courut après Daco et, pour le forcer s'arrêter, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le tira en arrière.

Draco, sans qu'elle s'y attende, la plaqua contre le mur

- Ne me touche pas ... dit-il d'un ton très glacial. NE.ME.TOUCHE.PLUS.JAMAIS. COMPRIS!

Pansy acquieça et Draco la lâcha enfin, après quelques minutes et s'éloigna.

Pansy savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser partir; il ne fallait pas qu'il se renferme encore plus, elle devait faire quelque chose.

- DRACKICHOU! Attends-moi! ... Alors, tu as quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal? Demanda-t-elle à ce dernier, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Dracoooooooooooooooo, mon cher ... TU VAS ME REPONDRE SALE CON! raaah! (_n/a: elle pourrait faire peur à voir_)

Draco s'était retrouvé par terre en moins de deux, devant une Pansy avec une tête à faire peur, qu'il en aurait presque pleurer.

A ce moment là, il avait deux solution:

1) Ne rien dire et se faire tabasser (les coups il sait les encaisser, mais venant de Pansy, c'était risquer sa vie)

2) Dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais vite.

- Pansy, ça va! calme toi stp ... Dit Draco, après s'être relever. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir si j'ai quelqu'un pour m'accompagner! Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon tu y vas avec Neville! ... Mais tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais rien dit. Alors, non Maman-Pansy, je n'ai personne pour emmener au bal et ni personne pour passer une nuit torride juste après. Mais cela ne ma dérange pas! ... Euh ... Pansy, ça va? ... HE HO PANSY!

- Mon. Dieu. Draco! ... ECOUTEZ MOI, DRACO N'A PERSONNE! IL LUI FAUT QUELQU'UN, VITE!

Toi! Viens! APPROCHE! AU PIEDS! ... oui, c'est bien ... alors ... hum ... non!

Pansy s'était mise à crier un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse, en allant voir les passants à droite et à gauche, les personnes qui se trouvaient, malheuresement, sur son chemin. Elle les détaillait, les palpait, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver celui ou celle (eh oui, notre Draco national est bi) qui avait un potentiel pour sortir avec SON DRACKICHOU.

Pendant que Pansy piquait sa crise, Draco s'était éloigné.

« Comment j'ai fait pour l'avoir comme amie! Qu'ai-je fait à Salazar! ... Non ce n'est pas une amie ... oui c'est ça, c'est simplement une connaissance de longue date ... Qui est-ce que tu essaye de berner Daco? De toute façon tu ne saurais pas comment faire sans elle! Je suis lamentable! »

Draco marchait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et il se retrouva bientôt dans l'Allée des Brumes.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise: beaucoup de souvenir remontaient à la surface.

Des souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés, ou plutôt qu'on avait effacés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione était partie déposer l'annonce à la rédaction de Sorcière Hebdo. Et la redactrice à tout de suite accepter de faire un edition spéciale pour publier, le soir même, l'annonce du concours.

- Il nous remerciera plus tard, dit Fred.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, ils parlaient un peu de la reaction de leur ami-qui-est-trés-terne-en-ce-moment: Harry.

- Vous croyez que c'est un bonne idée de faire ça? S'inquiéta Ginny...

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle pour voir si ils avaient bien entendu... Non mais, ils n'avaient pas demander l'avis d'Harry, un point c'est tout!

- Euh... tout compte fait, oubliez ce que je viens de dire!

- T'as bien raison de te taire, ma petite soeur chérie, car si on ne fait rien, il vas rester tout seul dans son coin à ruminer le passé, dit Ron.

- A mon avis, il avait peut-être prévu de se faire une soirée spéciale! Genre meufs à gogo ... ou peut-être des mecs même! dit George avec un air coquin.

- Non, mais, Harry n'est pas comme toi, George; en tout cas, il n'est pas aussi dépravé que toi! s'écria Ron

- Tu ne sais pas, peut-être que moi et Harry, eh ben... huumm!

- Beurk, mais putain George, tu peux pas te contrôler un peu! T'as pas honte!

- George! Arrête! Ordonna Hermione. Nous ne devons pas plaisanter sur le passé d'Harry. Il nous as pas tout dit sur la période où il a été le prisonnier de Voldemort – Ron, il es mort maintenant, ça va quoi, arrête tes grimaces – Et donc je pense qu'il a dû souffrir beaucoup, on ne doit pas plaisanter avec ça, surtout pas devnt lui! COMPRIS?

Après quelques secondes de silence les premiers à répondre étaient les jumeaux:

- Ouiiiiii MAMAAANNN! dirent en choeur Fred et George.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire malgrès le sermon d'Hermione, mais ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant qu'Harry avait un problème.

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on aura plein de courriers!

- Ca c'est sûr! Ce soir, l'annonce paraîtra dans Sorcière Hebdo et à partir de la semaine prochaine... courrier! dit Zabini

- Bon ben rendez-vous dans une semaine, fin du concours, pour élir celle...

- Ou celui!

- EH! Ça va George! Réprimanda Ron

- Alors rendez-vous dans une semaine, fin du concours, chez Fanfarôme, pour élire celle ou celui, qui va pouvoir accompagner Harry Potter au bal, dit Ginny.

-OK! répondirent-ils en riant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry était rentré chez lui, il n'arrivait pas à se débarraser de ces souvenirs. Ces images qui revenaient sans cesse, ces sensations qu'il ressentait encore. NON! Il ne devait plus penser à ça. C'était loin, c'était fini, Voldemort est mort!

« Il est mort maintenant, je ne crains plus rien! »

Harry s'endormit sur cette pensée.

_- Harry, comment vas-tu? J'espère que tu es bien installé... je ne voudrais pas que mon futur joujou se « casse » dès la première utilisation!_

_Les chaînes ne te font pas trop mal! _

_Voldemort était entré dans le cachot, juste éclairé par une torche. Harry était à même le sol, et était retenu par des chaînes. Il ne se doutait pas que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer._

_- Espèce de salaud! Voldemort je vais te tuer, tu m'entends? Fumier_

_- Tss, tss, non, non, non mon cher Harry; « tu ne tuera point », c'est bien ce que dit un des commandemments de ton Dieu. Toi, un SAINT, tu ne voudrais pas désobéir à ton Dieu! ..._

_Voldemort approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et murmura:_

_- De toute façon, je te briserai, toi et tes espoirs les plus fous! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici entier POTTER! Tu es une partie de moi, que tu le veuilles ou non... donc tu es à MOI! Tu ne peux plus compter sur personne!_

_- Non, arrête! ... c'est faux!_

- NON, C'EST FAUX!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- Non ... c'est faux, ...

_« Tu es à moi Harry, ton corps m'appartient. »_

- Arrête, s'il te plaît,... s'il ... te... plaît... arrête.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une semaine plus tard.

« Dépouillage du courrier. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de lettres. Mon dieu, on ne va jamais en finir! Ca va nous prendre toute la journée! Allez, au travail! », voilà ce qui était écrit dans le « cahier de bord » du concours.

Depuis 8h, Herm, Ron, Ginny et Zabini étaient chez Fafarôme. Ils avaient chacun deux caisses remplies de lettres; elle étaient toutes pour Harry.

Le principe de ce concours: « écrire une lettre dans laquelle vous direz pourquoi vous serez la personne idéale pour accompagner Harry Potter à ce bal! Et bien sûr, vous écrirez vos motivations! »

A coup sûr, l'évènement avait dépassé l'espérance de nos quatre amis: vu le nombre de participation, il devait y avoir à peu près toute la population de Londres (_c'est un peu exagéré, non?_)

Il fallait qu'ils choisissent la bonne personne; qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment hystérique, pas trop curieuse (« t'étais où? Tu fais quoi? Où tu vis?), ni tro perverse (Hum... t'es chaud ce soir! Ça tombe bien! ... hum ça te dis pas!)

Mais , malheureusement pour nos amis, les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient se taper le travail à eux tous seuls.

Chacun pris un carton, non sans pester contre ces deux faux-jetons, et commencèrent à lire les lettres.

- Hé ecoutez ça, dit Ron. « Salut je m'appelle Julie, j'ai 17 ans et franchement, Harry je te trouve trop booooooooooooooooooooooooooo! T'as un corps parfait, superbe! Je voudrais bien te croquer!

Je suis blonde, 1m70 et je pèse 58 kg. J'espère que tu me choisiras. Je t'aime, bisoux.

PS: Note que je suis relativement « souple » et à ta disposition. »(_n/a: made in Jamel Debouzze_)

- Ouh la la, elle c'est une chaudasse!

- Zab! Non mais, je suis là! s'indigna Ginny.

- Mais ma Gin' chérie, toi, le seul truc, le seul problème, c'est que tu n'es pas particulièrement « souple ».

- Hein! T'as pas honte devant mo...

- GINNY! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « souple »? Demande Ron. ...SALE PETIT CON ! JE VAIS TE T...

- STOP! Ron laisse ta soeur faire ce qu'elle veut, elle est assez grande maintenant! ... Et puis, Zabini, on n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est plutôt toi qui a un problème de tuyauterie.

- Comment tu le s...? ... ... Non c'est bon, allez au boulot tout le monde!

Après un journée de délibération, et surtout après avoir lu des lettre toutes plus gatteuses les unes que les autres, du style: « je t'aime depuis des années, choisi moi Harry » ou encore « si tu cherches un manche long et épais, écris-moi. » (_n/a: eh oui même des mecs! _), et il y avait même du mélo-dramatique, poème tout compris.

Et toujours pas l'ombre d'un des jumeaux.

Après s'être taper des fous rire pas possible, ils tombèrent d'accord sur une lettre; jolie écriture, simple, sans prétention:

« Si Mr Harry Potter veut bien de ma compagnie lors de ce bal, je l'accompagnerais volontiers.

Je suis blond, 1m80. S'adresser à Mlle P.P pour une éventuelle réponse. »

- Eh ben voilà une chose de faîte!

- Vous croyez qu'Harry voudra d'un mec pour l'accompagner au bal?

- OH! A mon avis, ma petite soeur chérie, au stade où est Harry, je parle sur le plan sexuel, je crois qu'il sauterait sur tout ce qui bouge, dit Fred qui était arrivé derrière elle.

- Hum, ... bon, on enlèvera les animaux quand même, dit en riant George.

- Ha, ha, vous vous croyez drôles! Leur dit Hermione.

- Oui, très, puisque vous nous adorez et ...

- VOUS ETIEZ PASSE OU BANDE DE CONS , Hurla Hermione.

- ... C'est vous qui allez dire à Harry le résultat du concours pour la peine.

- ­ ... ...

-­ Me dire quoi au juste?...

* * *

A suivre...

_Alors vous en avez pensez quoi? _

_Vous avez aimé, détesté, pleuré (quand même pas!)! En tout cas les reviews c'est fait pour ça et je les attends toujours avec impatience!_

_Donc je veux que fassiez explosé ma boite aux lettres! Je vous promet même que je ne vous lancerez pas de roquettes (non mais vous avez intérêt à me laisser des reviws, sinon ce sera un massacre!)_

_Donc kiss à vous tous chers lecteurs que j'adore et au prochain chapitre!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, quoique j'aurais bien aimé que deux d'entre eux m'appartiennent. Mais je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient ceux de Madame J.K Rowling.

**Titre**: 4 façons de se faire un Malefoy

**Couples**: HPDM / RWHG...

**Résumé**: Harry depuis la fin de la guerre s'est quelque peu renfermé sur un autre soi-même, il ne ressemble plus tout à fait au Harry Potter d'autrefois... De sombres cauchemars le hantent. Draco quand à lui n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa période de mangemort. Que pourrait faire deux êtres perdus dans un monde qu'ils ne comprennent plus?

**Remerciements**: A ma couz, jdconndrarry qui a déjà posté son histoire (vous devriez aller la lire c'est vraiment géniale!!), ze t'adore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi!! A mes deux chouries, Aya et Chibis, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire!!! Et puis euh... ben à vous cher lecteurs, ben... Un super gros merci, car même si vous ne me laissez pas de reviews, ça me fait plaisir déjà ke vous la lisez. Donc, je veux que vous me lisez, voilà une nouvelle histoire et j'espère que vous allez l'aimez. Ah oui! Merci pour tous vos reviews!! Que j'attends toujours avec impatience!! Et aussi un gros merci à ma puce Audrey qui est oci ma bêta-lectrice!!!

**Note de l'auteur**: Par contre je ne suis pas sûre d'être très régulière pour poster les différents chapitres de mon histoire. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance. Mais je vous aime quand même!!!bisous . En vu de mon bac ke je dois passer à la fin de l'année, j'aurai tout pleins de révisions et bcp de travail, donc je posterai les différents chapitres surtout pendant les vacances, je suis vraiment dsl pour vous, mais je m'avancerai dans l'écriture de la fic!!!! kissoux et merci de bien vouloir être patients, vous êtes vraiment géniales et géniaux!!!!!!

**Rating**: R mais ça changera bientôt!! je vous promet!!! ou plutôt faites moi savoir si vous voulez que ce soit plus citronné!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Surprises en perspectives**

- Me dire quoi?... Demanda Harry.

- Ah! Harry!! Mais que fais tu là?! ... De toute façon tu tombes bien! Dit Georges sans attendre la réponse d'Harry.

Harry s'était dit que s'il ne pouvait pas oublier ses cauchemars, il devait au moins penser à autre chose de temps à autre.

Finalement, il se demanda si ce fut une bonne idée d'être venu retrouver ses amis; déjà que la présence des jumeaux Weasley ne présageait rien de bon.

Tous ses amis avaient l'air d'être gênés, sauf, bien entendu, les jumeaux.

Que tramaient-ils dans son dos?! Cela il ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le savoir très bientôt.

- Harry, mon pote, rassure moi, tu as bien ta robe de soirée?! Demanda Fred.

- Heu... je me vois mal aller à un bal sans une robe de bal, enfin un smoking... Pourquoi cette question? Demanda Harry soupçonneux.

Tous ses amis se regardaient, gênés, tous savaient quelque chose que lui évidemment, ignorait. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire?

- Heu... Tu vois...au début...et voila...maintenant...

Ron avait grogné plus que parler, et seuls quelques mots ont été perçus par Harry.

Georges prit le relais et expliqua à Harry ce qu'il en était réellement.

- QUOI?! VOUS AVEZ REELLEMENT FAIT CE CONCOURS DE MERDE!!!!!

Harry était entré dans une rage folle et cela n'allait qu'empirer, et ses amis ne le savaient que trop bien. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait eu des crises de colères très surprenantes.

Hermione prit la parole pour essayer de le calmer:

- Ry'...

Harry continuait de hurler en pestant contre ses amis.

- HARRY!!! Cria Hermione. Enfin, il était temps! Calme toi Harry! Assieds-toi, on va parler de tout ça tranquillement.

Harry, ainsi que tous les autres s'assirent autour d'une table, non sans avoir attirer l'attention des autres clients du glacier.

- Bon... je vous écoute! Qui dois-je tuer en premier? Dit Harry.

- Harry..., commença Ginny.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et...

- Onatrouvéquelqu'unpourt'accompagneraubal,c'estunmectuesobligéd'yallé!

Après quelques secondes de silence, tous rirent de l'exploit de Ginny, même Harry, dont la colère était retombée à un niveau plus bas.

- Harry, tu as compris?! C'est MER-VEIL-LEUX!! dirent les jumeaux.

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, lorsque Harry les retint.

- Ne partez pas si vite vous deux. Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vient de dire Ginny, et de plus, c'était à vous de me dire quelque chose non?!

- Heu...ou...oui! Balbutia Fred.

- Ça va Fred, si on traîne il va encore se mettre en colère, dit Gorge. Bon, Harry écoute: on se fait tous du soucis pour toi et donc, ne va pas te plaindre pour ce concours minable. En plus, continua Gorge, sans même laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il est temps que tu devienne un peu moins aigri, il faut que tu sorte de ta coquille! Donc, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire: tu vas aller à ce bal, en te mettant sur ton trente-et-un, de plus tu seras accompagné d'un mec, qui selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre, n'est pas trop mal. Capishe?

Harry s'était peu à peu laissé envoûter par les paroles de Georges, mais lorsque ce dernier parla d'un mec, la colère d'Harry était revenue au galop. Comment ont-ils eu l'audace de faire ce concours, mais surtout, de lui choisir un MEC comme "compagne"?!!

- Non mais, VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TETE OU QUOI?!! UN MEC!!!!... MAIS...UN MEC!!! Bon Dieu de bon sang! Vous avez décidez de me rendre dingue, vous avez dû fumer vos cheveux ce jour là, non?!!!!

Et voila, la journée de nos amis se finissait dans des cris. Tous espérant que sa crise passera vite. Décidément, Harry avait bien changé: ses crises de colère quotidiennes étaient terribles et en devenaient presque insupportables pour ses amis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco s'était fait accoster par plusieurs personnes lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans l'Allée de Brumes. Ces personnes semblaient le connaître, mais lui, il ne souvenait d'aucun d'entre eux.

Le fait d'avoir revu cette allée et toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient accosté, a provoqué un évanouissement. N'aimant pas se donner en spectacle, Draco a pu ce mettre à l'abri des regards avant de s'écrouler.

C'est ainsi que Pansy le retrouva enfin, gisant par terre, dans un coin comme un mendiant.

"Ces saletés de migraines, à cause d'elles, ... rah, vraiment dégradant comme situation."

Draco avait dû séjourner quelques jours à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Lorsqu'il fut libéré des infirmières, docteurs, et surtout de sa "mère-poule" d'amie, il rentra chez lui directement et s'enferma.

Chez lui, il fila directement sous la douche et pensa au message que lui avait donné Pansy.

"Elle sait bien que j'irai au bal même si je n'ai pas de compagne ou de compagnon; et surtout, je suis toujours élégant et sexy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote?"

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au message de son amie: "Draco, mon chou, pour le bal, habille-toi comme si c'était pour ton mariage et met une rose noire à la poche de ta veste. On ne sait jamais, une rencontre inattendue pourrait changer le monde que tu connais. Bisous ta Pansy chérie."

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, coulant entre ses omoplates, suivant la ligne que formait sa colonne vertébrale. Puis arrivait entre ses fesses fermes, pour s'écouler lentement.

C'est vrai Draco était beau et il le savait. Mais il était seul, malgré le corps d'Apollon qu'il avait, et cela Pansy, tout comme le principal intéressé, ne pouvaient le comprendre.

"Il n'y aurait pas de mal à ce que je vive de nouvelles expériences même si j'ai oublié une partie de mon passé, je n'ai pas oublié comment séduire mes futures proies."

Il s'endormit là-dessus:

_"- Draco, fils de mon plus fidèle serviteur, j'ai une mission pour toi._

_- Oui maître, que faut-il que je fasse pour faire plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres?_

_- J'ai un prisonnier dans les cahots qui doit être surveillé. Tu en es responsable, car je crois que tu es le plus qualifié pour garder **ce** prisonnier, dit Voldemort d'une voix mielleuse, affreusement froide._

_- Je ne vous décevrai pas, maître, dit Draco. ... Si je peux me permettre, Lord Voldemort, puis-je savoir l'identité du prisonnier?_

_- Mais bien sûr, c'est..."_

Draco se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était déjà fort tard. La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Mais il remarqua surtout, qu'il avait encore cette envie de pleurer à son réveil.

Il avait rêvé, il en était sûr, mais comme tout le reste, il l'avait oublié.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, depuis qu'il était amnésique, il avait toujours cette envie de pleurer à son réveil.

Draco était encore plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. C'était évidemment Pansy qui se trouvait à la porte, quand Draco vint ouvrir.

- Mon petit Drackichou! Ça va?

Elle était très inquiète depuis le malaise de son Draco et aujourd'hui, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de son ami, Pansy avait décider de venir le voir et ce malgré l'humeur de Draco. C'est pour cela qu'elle était devant sa porte dans un haut à paillette datant des années disco et une jupe jaune citron à la façon vintage.

Un tel accoutrement eu pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Draco. Mais ce qui le fit rire était Pansy elle-même, qui ne s'était pas préoccupée de son look.

Draco riait, riait à en perdre haleine.

- Tu as... Tu as... pfuu...Ha ha ha...vu comment...tu ha... hahahahaha!!!!!

Il avait commençait à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi; du rire, Draco était passé aux larmes. Pansy se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut mon petit Draco, vas-y pleure! Tu en as besoin, plus que quiconque!

- Pourquoi!? Dit Draco, entre deux sanglots.

Pansy continua de le calmer, Draco savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour l'aider. Elle est la seule qui soit restée auprès de lui. C'est la seule personne qui lui restait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Harry, HARRY, écoute moi, la personne que tu dois rencontrer au bal et qui est ton compagnon doit être habillé en blanc... Compris?

- Oui Ron! Dit Harry, qui était visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Ils finissaient tous deux de se préparer pour le bal. Harry avait un smoking noir qui lui allait parfaitement bien, laissant apparaître un beau fessier, des cuisses fermes, un ventre plat et de superbes pectoraux. Il n'était ni trop, ni trop peu musclé. Ron, quant à lui,avait pu s'offrir une robe de verte, un peu vieillit mais qui faisait tout de même honneur à sa cavalière, Hermione.

Harry avait finalement accepté le fait qu'il devait être accompagné d'un inconnu durant tout le bal, et il en voulait encore à ses amis pour ce coup bas.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent tout de même au bal, avec une bonne heure de retard._(N/a: Mais qu'est-ce qui peut retenir des mecs aussi longtemps?)_

Ron rejoignit sa Herm' d'amour, laissant Harry seul à râler et qui se demandait pourquoi, comment et pour quelles raisons encore, il était venu à ce stupide bal._(N/a: Ça c'est un peu à cause de moi, j'ai donné l'idée à tes amis!!! Ry: Donc c'est toi que je dois tuer! Prépare toi au supplice!!!)_

Harry s'était dirigé vers le buffet, constant que rien ou presque n'avait changé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une réputation de goinfre à tenir et ce n'était un bal à la con qui allait l'en empêchait, ce qui permit aussi à ses amis de respirer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Zabini partageaient leurs inquiétudes à propos du compagnon mystère.

- Heu...Herm', dit Ron, désolé de te reposer encore une fois la question, mais...es-tu sûre que ce mec, étranger, blond, inconnu, d'1m80, dont on ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, va venir à ce bal et tout simplement passer un bon moment avec notre Ry'?!

- Ron, pour la 104ème fois depuis que j'ai envoyé la lettre je te réponds oui,... hum... quoique...

- J'en étais sûr, Herm'! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis le nous!! supplia Ron.

- Mon Ronny d'amour, dit Zabini, si tu ne veux pas être choqué à vie, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien! D'autant que ta santé mentale ne va pas aller mieux lorsque tu seras Aïe!!!... Merde!!!

- Être quoi?demanda Ron penaud.

- C'est rien mon chéri, Blaise a oublié la chose la plus importante pour lui ce soir.

- Mais... Herm'!!! Il allait me dire quelque chose...Herm'...je vais être quoi?... Vas-y, dis le moi... S'il te plaît ma mione à moi... dis, dis...je vais être quoi?...

Ron et Hermione s'était éloignés de Ginny et Zabini, lorsque tout à coup retentit:

- TU VAS LA FERMER RON!!!!

Ron était devenu écarlate, jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et devant l'insistant regard de la salle, il s'éclipsa en emmenant Hermione avec lui.

- Franchement tu crois que Ron pourra assumer son nouveau rôle? Demanda Ginny, après avoir bien ri de la tête de son frère

- A mon avis, il n'attend que ça. Lui et Hermione sont vraiment trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ensemble! De toute façon, une tête rousse de plus ou de moins dans la famille, ça ne me gène pas, du moment que j'ai ma petite rousse à moi, dit Blaise en prenant Ginny dans ses bras. N'est-ce pas que tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Monsieur Blaise Zabini, vous êtes un orgueilleux romantique, répondit cette dernière en riant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Eh ben, me revoila devant cette grande porte en chêne. Faut-il vraiment que j'entre?! Oui il le faut, je ne pourrais pas supporter encore longtemps le discours de ce Londubat sur ses plantes médicinales. »

- Draco, tu es trop beau dans ce costume! S'exclama pour la 1000ème fois Pansy. _(N/a: eh oui, je les ai comptés ha ha!! je suis maso, je sais!)_

- Oui, et puis de toute façon, il ne faut pas grand chose pour faire ressortir ma beauté naturelle et de plus ce s...

- Ok , ça va le beau parleur, coupa Pansy, arrête de te vanter, mon chou, nous allons entrer. Et tâche de te trouver quelqu'un, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grand Salle, Draco ne fut pas étonné de voir que tout était pour le moins semblable. Rien n'avait changeait, enfin, presque rien. Dumbledore n'était plus là, tout comme le professeur Chourave. Le retour de Remus Lupin dans le corps enseignant ne l'enchantait guère, mais que pouvait il y faire maintenant? Il lui semblait aussi que la tension qui existait entre les différentes maisons avait disparue. Et parmi les anciens élèves de Poudlard, enfin, parmi ceux qui restaient surtout, Draco ne se rappelait que quelques visages.

Il reconnut Colin Crivey, toujours avec son appareil photo collé au nez. Zabini aussi il l'avait reconnu, mais Draco évitait de lui parler. Cela, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi.

Pour l'instant, Draco était passé inaperçu, il se félicitait de son exploit. Car, si il était libre aujourd'hui, il se doutait bien que beaucoup de personnes lui tenaient toujours rancoeur.

Harry et Draco se retrouvaient donc à la même soirée. Était-ce un hasard? _(N/a: Meuh non!!!!)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry était sorti prendre l'air dans le parc, il en avait eu marre que tout le monde vienne lui parler, lui poser des question, lui demander si il allait bien, comme si il était l'enfant souverain du peuple!

Il était donc sortit, quittant la salle bondée de monde à qui il ne voulait pas se mêler.

« Bon, il fait quoi mon prince charmant?! Pansy m'a dit que c'était un beau ténébreux! Je voudrais bien évaluer la marchandise avant de passer à la chasse. »

Draco scrutait la foule pour discerner la personne qui serait susceptible d'être sa proie. Finalement, il n'eut pas longtemps ce loisir, que déjà il se fit aborder par Justin Finch-Fleychtley.

- Comment vas-tu **blondasse**? Papa n'est plus là pour te protéger à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et je ne vois pas non plus tes deux gorilles!

- Oui, comme tu le vois, sac à merde, mon père n'est pas là et je n'ai pas de « gorilles » avec moi!! Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne sais pas me défendre. Au contraire, je crois que même avec la moitié de mes pouvoirs, je pourrais te battre, sale cracmol, dit Draco de sa voix la plus froide. J'ai remarqué que tu avais pris la place de ce bon vieux Rusard.

- ... ...

- Je suis peut être un cracmol, mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas vendu mon âme au diable.

Draco était resté interdit. Justin avait raison, il avait vendu son âme au diable, lorsqu'il était devenu un des mangemorts de Lord Voldemort.

Draco se sentait traqué, comme pris au piège. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait de travers. Il était sortit de la salle en titubant. Il marcha droit devant lui, sans regarder où il allait. Et puis soudain, BONG!!!!

- PUTAIN ESPECE DE CONNARD!!!!! TU PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS??? FAIT CHIER...

A suivre

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews qui vont m'aider à améliorer et à avancer ma fic!!(si vous avez des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas!!). 

En tout cas un très gros bisous à vous et malheureusement, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre comme ceci, mais je vais momentanément arrêter ma fic, car je dois travailler pour passer mon bac et donc je ne pourrai plus me consacrer autant que maintenant à l'écriture de mes fics. J'espère que vous comprendriez, je reviendrai en juin, voir même juillet avec nouveau chapitre et nouvelle fic!!!!!

Kissoux à vous tousssssssssssssssssssssss!!!! et Merci pour le soutient.

PS: Bonne année 2007 à vous!!!!)

Samie974.


End file.
